Talk:The Amazing Spider-Man 2/@comment-24767329-20140510203636
Let's pay close attention to the credits scene. After watching it multiple times, I believe that in the sinister six will be Doc Ock, Rhino, Green Goblin, Vulture, Kraven the Hunter, and Scorpion or Mysterio. Now Doc Ock, Rhino, and Vulture have basically been confirmed, but what about the rest. First let's take a look at Kraven the Hunter. There has been a big debate over Kraven and Black Cat. While it is very possible for Felicia Hardy to appear as Black Cat, the majority of people who believe in Black Cat just want a sex factor for the upcoming movie. The picture was some metal object and while it arguably looks like it has the eyes of a cat, it is the symbol of Kraven the Hunter. Plus, the original (or true) Sinister Six consisted of Doc Ock, Vulture, Electro, Sandman, Mysterio, and Kraven, his makes him a true member. Green Goblin was tricky for me to decide. I can't Harry showing up again in another movie. However I do see Normon Osborn. Don't hate, I know it seems bizarre, but remember when the Gentleman walked up to his frozen head, he said, "time to wake up." (creep) So I'm just saying it's possible. The picture looked a lot like Green Goblin's glider to me, that's all I'm saying. Now, for the final one, I want to be open, but after hearing many arguements, I couldn't decide. I've limited the final member to be either Scorpion or Mysterio. The scene shows a picture of what appears to be a mask with smoke coming through an eye-piece. This made me start to decide against Mysterio because, well, he has a glass bubble, not a mask and definitely not a visible eye. Also, in the scene (shown in the trailer) where Harry shows Peter Oscorp's survelience (I know I wanted it to be in the movie too), the scene sneakily shows Oscorp's Venom File, which everyone seems to be talking about, but it also shows an exoskeleton file. (Exoskeletans are rigid coverings for animals that do not have vertebrae, like scorpions). I don't need to explain myself further there, it is very possible that the final member of the Sinister Six could be Scorpion. Now for why I believe in Mysterio. While the table does show the Exoskeletan File, it also shows a file on Dr. Morbius, Carnage, and a whole bunch more which means these guys could show up in the fourth movies or an even further movie if Sony (or another company that buys out Sony) decides to extend the series. M ysterio is an honorary member of the sinister six (he's part of the original group and Scorpion isn't) and in the picture there appears to be a little bit of smoke coming from his eye piece which would make sense because the man behind Mysterio worked in special effects. So, I can't decide between the two. So, who do you think will be in the Sinister Six